Fear Can Be Cold
by FiyeraAlexander
Summary: Jacks started having nightmares, he knows Pitch is behind them so he goes to him to get them to stop. What Pitch decides he wants in return is going to make Jacks life spiral out of control.. (BlackIce) i suck at summaries, just R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Hey guys! soo Twin Troubles is on its way but im having trouble so my friend is using my account on her computer to upload this for me (long story PM me for it) So anyway i recently sow Rise of the Guardians and im kinda really into it.. so yeah..  
__**Warning**__ this is BlackIce so yeah read at your own risk.. 3_

_**Disclaimer**__ i own nothing but the plot line 3_

Jack heard a deep chuckle that he knew all too well and spun around quickly, eyes wide and reminded himself that he had no reason to be scared, he had kicked Pitch's arse and could easily do it again. "Hello Jack, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He heard the voice of nightmares ask surrounding him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself.  
"You know why I'm here Pitch, don't pretend you don't." He felt a hand beneath his chin and opened his eyes to look into the eerie yellow eyes of the Boogey-man and feeling get lost in them. As he looked into them he saw a future with the older spirit and couldn't help himself, he liked what he saw. After a minute his eyes focused again and Pitch jerked his head sharply and studied his eyes, "What just happened to your eyes Frost? They went darker for a moment." The boy looked away and pulled out of Pitch's reach.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack looked away, mentally kicking himself for letting Pitch get to him, "Please Pitch, make them stop, I know it's you because no one else could think up things that horrible." Jack looked up at the older spirit with pleading in his eyes, he hated admitting he was afraid to anyone, especially Pitch but these things had to be done.

The dark haired spirit chuckled again and Jack bit his lip, part of him loved that laugh but he pushed that part down and faced the man of nightmares and of his dreams. Jack nearly lost himself again when he looked into Pitch's yellow eyes but quickly stopped himself and looked between his eyes.  
"Fine Jack I'll stop them, but, there's a price." Jack closed his eyes and felt a pair of hands pushing the bottom of his hoody up, he jumped and opened his eyes gasping at the strange sensation, it wasn't often he had people trying to remove his clothing.  
"W-what, what are you doing?" Jack looked around but couldn't see the Nightmare King anywhere, he felt his hands though, still tugging at his hoody.

"You know Jack, all the other guardians are incredibly boring, they don't know how to have fun, they're all work and so hard to play with, but you," Pitch chuckled to himself, amused, "I can play with your head and feed off your fear,I see your dreams and that makes you even easier to mess with because I know in your dreams I'm there and we're fighting together, so I just make your nightmares you and I fighting each other and it terrifies you. Which, of course, amuses me. There's this one dream you have which is rare, but it does happen and I'm most interested in that particular one, where we start off in this situation but I've tricked you down here and you want me to give something back, I tell you I will soon enough then I disappear and come up behind you and do this." Pitch came up behind jack and placed one hand on his mouth and placing his mouth on the young spirits neck and one hand under his jumper slowly pulling it up,the older spirits fingers brushing against jacks chest, the boys eyes closed and his heart rate sped up. He knew this scene well, he didn't see it often, because as Pitch said, it was a rare dream, and although he loved it, this wasn't the time. He tried to struggle but realizing it was pointless he stood there just waiting for the older spirits next move, once Pitch realized he grabbed the front of Jacks jumper and turned him to face him. Jacks eyes widened when he looked at Pitch but saw that his eyes were closed, after a moment of them standing there as Jack studied the taller spirits face, Jack closed his eyes and just stood there knowing he was vulnerable to every whim of the older spirit when he felt lips against his and opened his eyes to see Pitch's brow furrowed and felt Pitch's hand tighten against his clothes, he closed his eyes again and kissed him back. After a minute or two Pitch pulled away and Jack opened his eyes to see Pitch studying him and smirking.  
"This will be very fun Jack, I promise, I'll stop the nightmares for now." Pitch smirked and suddenly disappeared, Jack lunged for him but it was useless.

3 weeks later and Jack hadn't seen anyone, Pitch hadn't shown himself but the nightmares had stopped, the other guardians were busy and Jack had been down in Australia tending to their winter. But that was about to change, North had decided to invite them all around for a night to relax since they still hadn't gotten a chance to talk about the fight with Pitch.

'Pitch,' the thought of him set Jacks heart racing and he closed his eyes for a moment when he swore he heard the Boogey-mans chuckle but shook his head and started to walk along the path until he felt something tug on his jumper, he turned suddenly and saw the subject of his thoughts centimeters from his face.  
"Hello Pitch." He greeted him trying to avoid his eyes, the older spirit didn't say a word but pressed his lips to Jacks, the winter spirit kissed him back then after a moment they both looked at each other and Jack bit his lip while Pitch smirked, the boy started towards the North Pole while the Nightmare King slinked into the shadows, Jack couldn't shake the man from his thoughts the whole trip but took a moment to himself before entering Norths domain.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Tooth asked as soon as she saw him, Baby Tooth fluttering around his head whilst Sandy had a golden question mark above his head. He stepped back and shook his head.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." Jack was worried they somehow knew he had just seen Pitch.  
"Your hair and eyes Jack, haven't you noticed them?" Jack felt his brow furrow and turned to a nearby mirror, the edges of his hair had gone black and his eyes had a black ring around them, he felt his eyes widen, surely this couldn't be connected to Pitch? But that was the only answer he could think of, the other guardians wouldn't come to the same conclusion, would they?  
"I dunno Tooth it's strange, I don't know what it is. I feel fine, honestly." He smiled at Tooth and Sandy as North and Bunnymund walked, or hopped, into the room, their eyebrows raised but they didn't say anything about his hair or eyes.  
Soon enough Jack and the other guardians were sitting down and talking about everything that had happened since the battle with Pitch, well almost everything, Jack wasn't about to tell them about his kisses with Pitch besides it didn't matter.

"So, has anyone seen Pitch lately?" North asked looking around they all shook their heads and Bunny looked at Jack.  
"So what's up with the color change then Frost?" Jack just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, he seemed to be shaking his head a lot lately but oh well, these things happened  
"Dunno Bunny, but it's probably nothing." Bunny looked him up and down but shrugged and started talking to the other guardians, after a while the young spirit started to doze off and was having the dream Pitch had described when it changed, he and the Nightmare King were fighting when suddenly Pitch lunged at him and he woke up with a start.  
"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked as the other guardians looked at him curiously, Jack saw Sandy reach out to him but he stood up quickly.  
"What, yeah I'm fine, um, I had a memory about the fight with Pitch, anyway I better go check on Australia's snow, um, I'll see you guys later okay?" Jack nodded at them and walked away then let the wind carry him to the entrance of Pitch's lair.  
"Back so soon Jack? I only saw you some hours ago." The Nightmare King smirked and Jack lunged at him, catching him off guard and pinning him to the ground, Jack put his hands on Pitchs shoulders and he legs on either side of the older spirit.  
"You said they'd stop Pitch." Jack looked at him with fear and longing in his eyes. Pitch ignored the statement and touched the boys hair.  
"I must say Jack, I like you better this way, it's darker." Pitch smirked and kissed Jack full on the lips, the younger spirit gave himself into the kiss, after a moment heard a gasp. He broke the kiss with Pitch and spun around to see Sandy and Tooth standing in the entrance to Pitchs lair. Pitchs eyes met the Sandmans and he scrambled back somewhat, he knew he ould always be scared of the small golden man purely because they were such opposites, not because sandy was the one to ultimately beat him.

"Sandy? Tooth? What, what are you doing here?" His eyes widened and he jumped as far away from Pitch as he possibly could.  
"We followed you jack, we wanted to make sure you were alright." Tooth said her voice breaking slightly and a look of hurt flickering across her face.  
"I-I came because he already promised me that my nightmares would stop but then I had another so I came to confront him and," Jack paused trying to find words to describe everything but couldn't seem to find them, he knew they would never look at him the same though, his cheeks tinged blue as they usually did when he blushed.  
"So you kiss him?" Tooth asked a look of anger on her face, "You said you hadn't seen him! No wonder your hair and eyes are darkening Jack, he's doing it to you!" Jack nodded, still lost for words when he felt Pitch's hands on his waist.  
"But doesn't he look so much better this way darling?" Pitch asked Tooth sinisterly kissing Jacks neck. Jack was frozen to the spot wanting to get away and ask Tooth and Sandy to help him but also wanting to turn and kiss the dark spirit back. He opted to stay still when Sandy threw a golden rope at him and wrapped it around Jacks wrist, dragging him away.

"Jack the other guardians will help, I promise." Tooth threw one last look of disgust over her shoulder at the Nightmare King but he was gone his chuckling surrounding them.  
"Tooth, thank you but honestly this is my fight, I can't let you get involved, he will hurt you and the other guardians, I-I can't let that happen." Jack said, shaken by getting caught kissing the older, darker, spirit, as they started towards the north pole on one of Sandy's golden stingrays. Tooth shook her head.  
"You can't deal with this alone Jack and you shouldn't have to." Jack sighed and looked up at the inky black sky, there were no stars yet which made Jack think of Pitch, but then didn't everything now?  
"But what goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack muttered to himself perhaps a little too loudly based off the alarmed looks on Sandy and Tooth's faces. He heard a chuckle that sounded much to loud and much to dark to be anyone but the Nightmare Kings.  
"Must you always announce yourself in the same way?" Jack said to the darkness getting alarmed looks from the other guardians.

"How else would I announce myself Jack? Besides I know you like it." Tooth and Sandy looked around alarmed and alert for the source of the voice.  
"You won't see him until he wants you too." Jack sighed, a bored tone in his voice, still laying back looking at the black sky.  
"Jack this has to stop, knowing what he thinks, it's not right." Tooth said, her wings fluttering the only thing truly showing her fear and confusion.  
"I would if I could Tooth but honestly, it's second nature now." he sighed and rolled sideways off the stingray holding onto his staff tightly and came back up floating on a black cloud infront of Pitch, Pitch jumping slightly at the sight of the Sandman. "Trust me, this is what has to be done." Jacks eyes turned dark blue and the black ring he had developed around his eyes flashed even darker while the black in his white blonde hair crept slowly further along his head, he didn't notice this ofcourse but Tooth, Sandy and Pitch did. Tooth gave a tiny gasp as the shapes above Sandy's head flashed quickly in alarm.  
Pitch smirked, "Admit it Guardians, the boy's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it"

_**A/N  
**__ok so thats the first chapter done with many more to come R&R 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth sunk to her knees unable to look at Jack standing there, Pitchs hand on his shoulder, seemingly indifferent. Sandy shook his head sadly and turned toward the pole to alert North. As they left Jack turned to Pitch anger now clearly showing on his face.  
"What are you doing Pitch? Why do you do this to me? They care about me and they have since the first time I was taken to Norths palace! What were your first words to me? ''Oh god, a neutral party, then, i'm gonna ignore you but, you must be used to that by now! " Jack yelled fighting back tears, part of him wanted to be with the Dark Spirit and another wanted to go back to how things were with the Guardians.  
Pitch frowned, obviously bored with the boys tantrum, "Jack all _I_ did was tweak a few dreams and _you _came to _me_. Besides you were the one dreaming about me and whispering my name into the wind as you slept." Jack stepped back his darkening eyes wide.  
"What do you mean? I wouldn't have been whispering your name into the wind." Pitch smirked but didn't say a word leaving Jack to think for a moment, waiting for the boy to get everything out, expecting much more. "Say something! God dammit Pitch this isn't fair, and I've spoken to Jaime as well, what are you doing talking to his sister?" Pitch stepped back not realizing anyone had seen him speaking to the small girl.  
"I- she was telling me something that Jamie hasn't told you." Jack raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of the building they had been slowly moving towards.  
"Well? What is it?" Pitch sighed and sat beside jack.  
"Jaime has been asking about his ancestry a lot lately, he doesn't know that Soph has noticed. Anyway he found out that some generations ago, his many-greats grandmother Emma had a brother." Jack looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the point of the story, "Anyway she had an older brother who, who." Pitch's voice caught, Jacks eyebrow raised, he hadn't seen Pitch emotional, he didn't even think Pitch could have feelings.  
"Pitch, just say it." the winter spirit laid a cool hand Pitch's shoulder.  
"He drowned Jack, Emma's older brother drowned saving her." the Nightmare King paused letting the information sink into the younger spirit.  
"You don't think what I think you do, do you?" Jack asked. Jaime could be his nephew generations on? Sure the last name had changed but that happens when a woman marries didn't it. Pitch just nodded letting the younger spirit have a moment.

About ten minutes later Jack nodded, he still wasn't happy about how things had ended with Tooth and Sandy but that couldn't be helped. "I need to be alone for a while Pitch, I'm sorry." With that Jack took off home, leaving Pitch to go visit Sophie to tell her that she was related to Frost knowing how much she and Jaime loved the boy, whether the young girl chose to tell her brother he didn't know. Not far away Jack was just cruising around the streets not wanting to go back to his lake quite yet, as he was flying he saw a liquor store still open. He knew some humans used the stuff to stop thinking and just forget everything for a while so he went in, sneaking a bottle out of the store and headed home, as he reached home he laid looking at the bottle for a while debating whether or not to have some. He decided against it for the time being and rolled over quickly falling asleep after the past twenty-four hours. Not long after Jack had fallen asleep and Pitch had finished speaking with Sophie, Pitch started to feel lonely, he missed the winter spirit though if asked he wouldn't admit to it. So the Nightmare King decided to get the boys attention in the only way he knew how, he quickly called up the last of his nightmares that accompanied him every time he went to visit soph. The young girl, after getting past her initial fear of the beast, decided to call her starlight due to the sparkling flecks throughout the mare, and sent the mare to Jacks home to get his attention via a nightmare.

Jack tossed and turned as Pitch lunged at him, bearing his giant scythe and nearly cutting the boy in half, this wasn't what he needed right now, to be fighting with Pitch but that's all that was happening, he gave a tiny gasp as Pitch got him in the chest with the scythe and he fell forwards.

Jack opened his eyes yelling out Pitch's name then realizing it was a nightmare grumbled angrily, he looked around his room for something that would allow him to sleep easily and saw the bottle of peppermint vodka, sure he didn't have anything to mix with it but oh well it'd just help him fall asleep faster. Standing up and shaking the nightmare from his head he sighed grabbing the bottle and fashioning a glass out of ice he poured some of the liquor into the glass and started drinking, slowly at first due to the burn in his throat from the alcohol, then as he grew accustomed to the burn he started drinking a tiny bit faster, before he knew it half the bottle of straight vodka was gone and he was drunk. He decided to take a walk when he heard a commotion nearby, hiding in the trees he saw the Guardians had ambushed Pitch.

"Where is Jack?" North asked his heavy accent and large swords making him seem incredibly menacing, Pitch shook his head.  
"I've already told you guardians I don't know! We were talking then he left." Pitch said, he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the Guardians but also knew the fight was inevitable.  
"Did someone say my name?" a voice called from the trees surrounding them, the speech somewhat slurred. The Guardians and Pitch all looked around for the source of the voice. Jack stumbled into the opening and sitting directly between the two groups. "You know fighting really isn't any good or anyone."  
Pitch shook his head, the boy was drunk. Had he known that what he told him would set him to drinking he wouldn't have said anything.  
"Jack, bad things happen when you've been drinking." Tooth and Pitch said in unison then looked at each other wide eyed.  
Jack laughed it off. "What could you two possibly know about drinking?" Pitch looked around uncomfortably.  
"Pitch and I got very drunk one year and ran into each other. We-we ended up sleeping together."  
Jack and Pitch's eyes both widened. "So you got it on with the tooth fairy?" Pitch stepped back at the question and his cheeks blushed an even darker grey.  
"That's not important Jack, why have you been drinking?" Pitch laid a hand on the boys shoulder. Jack looked up at him with annoyance in his blue eyes.  
"After everything yesterday and the nightmare last night I needed something to take the edge off, I know I should have come and seen you like you _obviously _wanted, but the liquor was there and you weren't and-" jack cut off mid-sentence and stood up to hug the Nightmare King. Before the older spirit had a moment to object Jack had wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and his legs around the waist of the grey-skinned spirit.

"I, Jack, please get off of me, Jack please." The guardians looked on amused at the drunken spirit obviously making Pitch uncomfortable. Jack looked at Pitch and pouted then, smirking, kissed pitch softly then bit the older spirits lip. Pitch's eyes widened and Jack untangled himself still smirking. After a few seconds Bunny coughed, reminding the boy that the guardians were still there.  
"You wanted to know where I was? Well here I am, somewhat tipsy but fine." the guardians raised their eyebrows at the boy while Pitch stifled a chuckle at the boy. "And honestly, what's it to you if I've kissed Pitch a few times? It's not hurting any of you and I actually really think I've fallen for him." Jack heard a cough behind him and looked at pitch startled. "What? Don't tell me you haven't been expecting this, weren't you the one who made me basically admit it?" Jack felt tears of anger burning behind his eyes and blinked them back, Pitch grabbed the boys hand and pulled him closer.  
"Jack, calm down. Help me deal with the guardians then we can talk." Jack nodded determinedly and looked at the other guardians.  
"Alright then, I've had my say, now its your turn." He looked at them each in turn, stopping longest on Tooth, as he thought she was the first to break the silence.  
"Jack, this isn't healthy! Can't you see what's happening? He's changing you, you would never have spoken to us like that before, you're normally kind and caring. Besides you're drinking because of something _he_ said! Not to mention the fact that the only reason you went and saw him in the first place is because of the nightmares _he _sent you!" Tooths wings fluttered furiously and Baby Tooth, who had been by her shoulder, chirped in agreement. Jack nodded when she was finished talking and looked to North.  
"Well?" He prompted.  
"Jack," he sighed, "I don't agree with this at all, but, except kidnapping you there is nothing we can do. But please understand why we react as we do, Pitch is bad news, he tried to destroy us and ruin the lives of children throughout the world. Remember that." North looked at Jack with blue eyes and shook his head at the boys stubborness, sighing. Jack nodded and looked down, then up at Bunny.  
"I'm sorry Frost but if you do this then I won't be able to speak to you again. He's the opposite of everything we stand for." Jack had expected that and looked to Sandy. The smallest guardian rose up to Jacks height and circled him a few times, looking Jack dead in his now dark blue eyes he smiled. A picture of Pitch and Jack in a loving embrace appeared over Sandy's head, then moments later a picture of Jack appeared, the meaning was clear, he would accept the couple, for Jack. Jack grinned broadly and hugged Sandy, spinning around quickly. North laughed loudly at the boys excitment and patted him on the back. Once Jack was in his place beside Pitch again North looked at Pitch seriously.  
"If you hurt this boy in any way I will-" Norths sentence was cut of by a boomerang flying toward Jack and Pitch, Jack barely managed to deflect it with a wall of ice before it hit Pitch and Himself.

"Bunnymund, please. Don't do this." Jack pleaded, nearly falling over.  
"No deal, mate." The rabbit all but growled at the boy, deftly throwing another boomerang at the pair. Bunny barely moved out of the way as Jack easily deflected the boomerang. A particularly sharp looking piece of ice spun towards the rabbit as jack sent another round of ice at him, these ones made black with the rabbits fear by pitch. As a shard grazed rabbits arm he looked at jack, anger shown clearly on his face. "Fine, if that's the way it is then I'll be back for you later." Bunny tapped his foot quickly on the ground then disappeared down the hole that appeared tooth following him quickly looking back sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) **__Hey guys, so instead of doing two short chapters I've decided to replace the really short chapter three with a longer chapter three! :) It's stopped where it is for a reason, promise.. :)_

* * *

Jack watched the pair disappear, trying to hold back tears of sadness and anger. As Jack swallowed the tears back Pitch watched the him, seeing how hurt he was and felt a twinge of guilt. Jack turned away from the remaining two guardians, looked up at Pitch sadly and flew away, "Jack, wait-" Pitch gave up knowing that the boy wasn't coming back anytime soon, he turned to face Sandman and North knowing he had to thank them for understanding. "I- well-" He couldn't make himself say it, North nodded in understanding as the Sandman shook his head as if to say not to mention it before rising up on his golden cloud, spreading dream sand out around him. Pitch cringed and mounted a Mare, riding off quickly in the rough direction the winter spirit had flown.

"Jack?" He called out as he rode through the woods, following a trail of frost. He found him crouched in a tree above him. "Jack, come down. Please?" He was looking up at the Spirit of Fun who was trying not to cry and not looking at all fun. The boy looked down at him and Pitch saw he had been crying but the tears had just frozen on his cheeks. As the boy looked down at him a tear fell straight down and landed on the Nightmare Kings cheek, as Pitch wiped it away Jack jumped down landing beside him.

"Are you happy now? Have you got what you wanted?" He asked, glaring at the taller man who had by now slid off the mare and was standing face to face with him.  
Pitch shook his head. "Am I happy that you're so hurt? That you have frozen tears tracking your face? Of course not. Yes ok at first this was all too see how much trouble I could cause but then, after I kissed you that first time it turned into something else and I started actually having feelings for you. You! Jack frost, look at us, you're a Guardian for goodness sake! And the Guardian of Fun no less. So I told myself to ignore the feelings and just continue with what I was doing, toying with you. But then I saw you again and I couldn't help myself and I kissed you again. After that I though to myself, That's it, I'm done, no more. Toying with him isn't worth it, not worth this. You have to understand Jack, I haven't had feelings for someone in a long time, hundreds of years and I've never had feelings for a male."

Pitch was looking at the younger spirit with his heart on his sleeve, not used to telling anyone so much, he gestured to the boy, "You managed to change that, You managed to wake up something that I had thought dead in me. So then what should I do? Do I leave you alone, suffer alone? Well, no I thought maybe if I could get you to me then I could apologize, explain but then you turned up and I couldn't help myself, I acted like myself then when you were pinning me to the ground I couldn't help myself, the fear rolling off of you was intoxicating but at the same time I hated myself for being the cause of that fear. Help me understand that Jack. I, the King of Nightmares was ashamed of scaring someone, of making them feel fear but when I looked at your bright blue eyes that were slowly darkening and your pure white hair with parts of black through it I couldn't help but want you, need you and even worse I wanted to erase my influence from you, make you happy but I'm a selfish being Jack and I couldn't, then the Sandman and Tooth Fairy found us and I had to make sure they didn't suspect I actually had feelings for you Jack. But I couldn't stay away from you, couldn't let them take you from me. So I followed you but you were angry at me and you left, I was worried so when I realised you were asleep I sent you a Nightmare, it hadn't failed earlier so why would it this time? I didn't realise you had alcohol, and now I guess we've come full circle, pretty much to where we are now so all I ask Jack is, did I get what I wanted?" He looked at the boy, waiting for a response.

* * *

Jack looked up at Pitch, his head reeling. What was he meant to say to that? Pitch had told him he wanted several things and he'd gotten very few of them, he had wanted to toy with Jack and yes he had gotten that but it had back fired on him so he didn't really get it did he? Then he had said he wanted to stop toying with Jack because it wasn't worth it for him but he obviously hadn't because here they were, he had wanted to erase his influence from Jack but he hadn't gotten that because he was too selfish to and he had wanted to apologize to Jack but that hadn't happened, he had wanted Jack to come and see him and Jack hadn't so he didn't get that either. "No, you didn't." he muttered before looking the elder male in the eyes, gold eyes meeting dark blue ones. Jack reached up to cup Pitch's face with a cold, white hand and sighed, "How did you end up back in that clearing with the Guardians?"

Pitch raised a brow, "I was looking for you, you hadn't come as quickly as I'd expected you too."  
"Oh." Jack looked down slightly, "What are we going to do, clearly Bunny and Tooth don't approve." He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's up to you, I want you and I want to be with you Jack but if that's not what you want then I'm not going to force it upon you, as much as I could." He looked at the boy once again waiting for an answer knowing he wasn't acting at all like his usual self but he couldn't help it, something about this Guardian made him need to be different. Jack didn't answer him in words, he answered him with a kiss, unlike the others they had shared this kiss was softer, slower and deeper somehow. Pitch's arm circled around the boys waist as he pulled him closer, not for any other reason than to feel his body closer, to take comfort from that cool, soft body. Finally the pair broke apart and Pitch's eyes remained closed as he regained his control, Jack smiled up at him waiting for him to open his eyes, when he did Jack felt butterflies in his stomach and a light blue tinge graced his cheeks, Pitch's usually gold orbs were darker than usual and he was looking directly at Jack.  
"Let's go somewhere else, as nice as it is out here under the tree's I don't feel like standing up any longer." Pitch raised a brow slightly as he spoke trying to keep the desire out of his voice, Jacks hair was now almost completely black except for a chunk of white hair in the front of his face, his eyes were now almost black with flecks of blue, the sight before him was extraordinary and took his breath away. Jack nodded softly as Pitch tightened his grip on the boys waist as a shadow formed below them and they began to fall, landing neatly in Pitch's lair, Jack looked around realizing for the first time how different it looked since the first time he had entered the underground lair. Pitch smiled slightly as Jacks eyes widened while he looked around, taking in the surroundings. Directly beside him Jack noticed a large archway but that wasn't what made him stop and take in his surroundings, it was the large bookcase directly beside it, as his eyes swung around the room in an arc Jack noticed a sofa lounge that was black with gold and purple flecks, as he moved closer looking at it with wonder he realised it was made with Pitch's own Nightmare sand but was still surprisingly soft, he laughed softly as he bounced down on it. He continued looking around the room and noticed that beside the sofa was a small table with a drawer and a lamp on top of it, crawling over the sofa to it quickly and almost falling of the sofa he turned it on, curious as to how much light it would give out, he grinned when it gave out just the faintest glow and he looked up at Pitch when he noticed two single seaters with another end table and lamp between them, he raised a brow at him.  
"Expecting company?" he asked, leaning toward the taller man before falling off the sofa and onto the ground, "Oof." He frowned before laying there and tracing patterns on the ground, Pitch just chuckled at him.  
"No, but I like choice in my seating." He shrugged slightly, before pulling the Frost spirit up, "come on, I'll show you some of the other rooms." Jack nodded and followed him eagerly looking at all the details of the hallways, before the entered the kitchen. He walked into the room and gasped, the kitchen was sparsely decorated but it didn't need decoration, it was a large room with benches on every wall, there was a large gold colored fridge opposite the doorway and a dishwasher beside that, beneath most of the benches were shelves which, upon closer inspection hld black plates, bowls and cups with gold rims and patterns covering them. There was a kettle and a toaster and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the fact that it seemed so, modern, this was Pitch Black why on earth did he have a kitchen with a fridge and a kettle and toaster and dishwasher? Jack realized that he must of gone quiet because Pitch tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Something wrong?" His face showed a hint of concern and Jack shook his head.  
"Just, not what I was expecting I guess." He blushed slightly, "It's so, modern." Pitch nodded at him and smirked slightly.  
"There's still more to see." He help the boys shoulder softly as they left the kitchen and continued through the halls.

* * *

_**(A/N) **__Soo, I ended it there because the next chapter is Pitch's room and __***Cough* **__Smut __***Cough* **__ I mean, what? Who said Smut? Pfft not me! Haha anyway, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think of Pitch's lair so far and anything you think I could do to improve it ok? I promise also next chapter depending on the length we'll go see what Tooth and Bunny are up too and maybe Jack will visit Jaime.. Maybe, can't give away everything now can I? I just want to make sure you guys know I haven't forgotten the rest of the story.. Ok, sorry, I'm rambling, BYE! Love you all! _


End file.
